1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for emulating a plurality of radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders with a single RFID transponder emulator.
2. Background of Related Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a wireless, non-contact use of radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data, for the purposes of automatically identifying and tracking transponders attached to objects. An RFID interrogator is used to wirelessly read, and optionally, write data stored in an RFID transponder that is physically attached to an object, such as a product, packaging, shipping container, and the like. The RFID transponder may include an integrated circuit (IC) for storing and processing data and for modulating and demodulating the RF signal, and an antenna coupled to the IC that enables the IC to exchange data between the transponder and interrogator. The RFID transponder may include read-only storage, which includes unalterable data, such as a unique identification code indelibly encoded during manufacturing. The RFID transponder may also include rewritable storage, in which the stored data may be changed and/or deleted. Typically, however, a read-write RFID transponder also contains read-only data, such as an indelible unique identification code, so that individual transponders can be uniquely identified.
RFID transponders may also be configured as secure (e.g., encrypted) RFID transponders, which include various security or protection features for preventing unauthorized reading and/or writing of the transponder. The secure RFID transponders may include a passcode stored in write-only storage, such that the passcode may be set or changed by a write operation, but may not be revealed by any read operation. In order for an interrogator to gain access to data in the secure RFID transponder, any read or write operations is preceded by a passcode exchange operation, in which the transponder compares the interrogator's passcode to the transponder's passcode. The secure RFID transponder normally indicates success or failure of passcode comparison in its response to the passcode operation.
RFID transponders may also be active or passive. Active RFID transponders include a power source, such as a battery, whereas passive RFID transponders are powered by energy derived from the RF interrogation signal. As a result, a passive RFID transponder typically has relatively modest processing and memory capabilities. Generally, but not exclusively, active RFID transponders are used in heavy industrial, municipal, and military applications, while passive RFID transponders are used in smaller devices such as tools, electronic devices and components, credit/debit cards, and the like. Active RFID transponders may also offer increased range over passive style transponders.
RFID transponders may be employed for a variety of purposes. One such purpose is to authenticate an accessory device (e.g., a surgical instrument) to determine whether the accessory device is suitable for use with another device (e.g., a console, an electrosurgical or microwave generator, etc.), which includes an RFID interrogator. Authentication may include generating, storing, and/or programming an authentication signature in the RFID transponder, which is attached or affixed to the accessory device. The authentication signature may be a secret identifier pertaining to the accessory device and is known or determinable only by the programmer of the RFID transponder, e.g., device manufacturer, vendor, user, etc. Thus, unless secured communication based on the authentication signature between the RFID interrogator and the secure RFID is established, usage of the devices may be prevented.
Due to variety of RFID transponders and interrogators, testing and deploying RFID systems is a costly and complex endeavor. Accordingly, there is a need for RFID apparatus, systems, and methods that provide for emulation of various RFID transponders.